sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Emerald Witch
This is the second episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series (The Diamond Man). Episode Agate and Bloodstone return. Bloodstone: We fixed Agate. No one seems to care. Agate and Bloodstone shrug it off and go to train. Meanwhile, some woman slips out of a crack in a gate. Emerald: Finally, I've made out of the seal! But my power isn't full yet. I need victims. Like, some sort of animals. She sees Agate and Bloodstone. Emerald: Grr. That Bloodstone, he's the whole reason I'm in this mess. I should annihilate him right now! Agate and Bloodstone morph into their beast forms. Emerald: Oh, what do we have here? Perfect. And an extra to the match. Now it's time to work for me, Bloodstone. She shoots yellow waves out of her hand and Agate and Bloodstone's eyes turn yellow. Emerald: Go break open my seal! Agate and Bloodstone give a battle roar. They then break down a door. Quartz: What is this? Agate, Bloodstone? What on Homeworld are you doing? The gems all walk up to them, and Agate swats them away. Zircon: What the heck is wrong with them? Quartz spots Emerald hiding on top of Agate. Quartz: Oh no, not.. Her. Agate fires a giant wave of energy, and Quartz pulls all the gems aside. Fluorite: Quartz, what's going on? Quartz: A long time ago, a witch named Emerald tried to take control of the great Homeworld, with an army of beasts on her side. We sealed her away, but.. It wasn't enough, apparently. She is trying to use Agate and Bloodstone to break her seal. But I think we can stop them. Sard: Yeah, at least she doesn't know they can fuse. Emerald: Oh is that right? They stare at Sard. Emerald: Well, I don't suppose how you can dance like this, so, just roll and you'll be fine. Agate and Bloodstone roll into each other and fuse into Jet. They have 8 arms and are now a rubbery silver color and 10 times the size of Quartz. They have yellow eyes and are very muscular. He lets out a monsterous roar. He grabs a column and smashes it on the gems. Fluorite protects them. Fluorite: What do we do now? Quartz: Students, I know you were just created and I am terribly sorry to say this but you are going to have to fight for the sake of Homeworld. Fluorite stands in the way of Jet. Jet glares at her. Fluorite: I know Agate has a soft spot for me in there! He wouldn't hurt me! Jet raises his hand and slaps Fluorite across the room. Emerald: Good boy. Now grab all of them. Jet uses his multiple hands to grab all of them. Emerald: Go to the gate. The gems pull out all their weapons and try to hurt Jet, but it does nothing. Textite: Just aim for Emerald! Emerald: Crush them. Jet puts more grip on them, and they fall unconcious. They reach the gate. Emerald: You'll need much force to break this gate. Hit it with your best shot. Jet drops all of them and charges a fist. He punches the gate three times, and it finally breaks. Emerald lets out a mischievous laugh. Emerald: Yes! All my power! She sets green fire on everything. Emerald: Come on boy. We have world ruling to do. Jet and Emerald leave the room. A timespan shows, and they all wake up. Everything is burnt. Fluorite: I can't believe Agate would do this. Quartz: It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Emerald has a strong telepathic spell that she can use to take control of any beast. Sees the broken gate. Quartz: Oh my.. Students, we have to leave. We need to find her. Zircon: Where? Quartz: Emerald's palace. They are shown entering the palace. They enter a long corridor. Textite: Perfect! He starts to run ahead, but Quartz stops him. A huge gust of wind blows. They look over. They see Jet sleeping. Quartz: Gems, be quiet whilst the beast is sleeping. She sees a whole bunch of chandeliers making a passage way. They use loose bricks to climb up. They start walking across. The chandelier starts to creak and Jet wakes up. They all stand still. Jet looks around. Quartz: If he doesn't see us, he will enter slumber once more. Jet starts to glow. Sard: Oh no he's doing the bomb thing! A huge explosion causes all the chandeliers to fall. Jet sees them all and wraps them up in his hands. He carries them to Emerald. Fluorite: Come on Agate you don't have to do this! Fluorite punches Jet in his hand. He sees Fluorite and gets mad. He throws everyone to the side. He drops Fluorite in front of him. Fluorite: I dare you. Come at me. Jet charges up a punch. Fluorite: Come on! Hit me with your best shot! Quartz: Fluorite stop, you're just provoking him! Fluorite: Come on! I'm here! Hit me! Jet gets close to Fluorite. Jet: Shut.......Up....... Jet punches Fluorite onto a wall. He then grabs her and throws her on the ground. He then punches Fluorite multiple times. Fluorite: Is this.....what you want? Come on, finish me then! Jet: Fine........Finish...... Jet is about to hit Fluorite and then he stops. Fluorite: I.....Knew..... Jet punches Fluorite and she poofs. Jet then falls asleep for some reason. Quartz grabs Fluorite's gem. Quartz: Oh my stars, Fluorite! I-I don't understand, why would such a beast hesitate to strike? Textite: I don't know, but let's just attack him! Quartz: Do no such thing, students. Be patient. Quartz puts her hand on Jet's forehead. He then wakes up. Jet: What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?! Quartz shows him Fluorite's gem. Jet: I.. I don't care. I don't care about her, or anyone except Emerald. Leave! I need to be alone. Quartz: And why is that? Jet: I don't know, I just do. Please leave. Jet closes his eyes. Quartz: But... Jet opens his eyes and stands up, mad. Jet: I just do! Jet stands up and attempts to strike Quartz. Quartz deflects the attack by simply putting up her hand, the two hands colliding creates a loud vibrating sound. Quartz walks away slowly. Quartz: Jet, please. Let us have a civil conversation, for we do not need to battle. Emerald then appears in the room. This distracts Quartz, and Jet takes the advantage. By putting his monstrous hands in a fist, he punches Quartz sending her flying across the room. Emerald: Excellent job, Jet. Now, finish them! Jet: Why should I? Emerald: Cause you're my slave, now do it! Jet: No. Emerald gets more agitated. Emerald: Finish them or I'll finish you! Jet: No, I won't! Jet turns around and punches Emerald into the one standing chandelier. Quartz: Jet, have you come to senses once more? Jet: I-I.. don't know. I can't remember anything past meeting Emerald. Quartz: Understandable, being hypnotized can do that to a Gem, I of all Gems should know.. Jet, before you were visited by Emerald, you were two beasts, not one. You are a fusion of the two Gems Agate and Bloodstone, correct? Jet: I don't know. I already said, I can't remember! Quartz: I apologize, I have no intent to anger you. Emerald wakes up and grunts. She throws the debris off of her. Emerald: I erased his current stages memory, and made him unable to defuse. I thought that would make him better manipulative, but apparently I was wrong! Jet: Yes, you were.. Quartz I am sorry. Let me return to sleep. Jet trots off. Quartz: Before you enter slumber once more, can I ask you a question? Jet turns around. Jet: What. Quartz: Why did you just attack Fluorite yet left the other Gems unharmed. Jet: I don't know, there's something about her that ticks me off. Jet falls asleep. Quartz: We'll figure out that later. We have Emerald to deal with. The gems all summon their weapons. Emerald shoots green fire at them, and they dodge. Zircon throws a dagger and narrowly misses. Textite summons his sword and swipes at Emerald. Quartz: This is no good. Sard, do you happen to have bronze arrows? Sard checks his quiver. Sard: Yep. Quartz: Perfect. Now we need something to seal her in. Quartz runs to Jet. Quartz: I'm sorry to disturb your slumber, but do you have something that we could seal the witch in? Jet hands Quartz a mirror with his tail. Quartz: How in Homeworld did you find this? Jet: A room marked 'Don't Open.' Quartz runs over to Sard. Quartz: Sard, on my command, fire a bronze arrow at Emerald. I'll take care of the rest. Textite finally gets a hit in. Quartz: Now! Sard shoots Emerald with a bronze arrow. She is in a lot of pain. Emerald: Oh, you'll pay for that! Quartz holds the mirror in front of her and shoots her with a blast of magic. She is sealed in the mirror. Quartz: The witch is sealed again! She runs over to Jet. Quartz: I do not understand. She was defeated, why are you still like this? Jet: I don't know, but can you please tell me your names or whatever? Quartz: Well, this is a problem. Let's just take him back to the base and figure it out there. They depart, and Jet falls asleep but is still walking somehow. Episode ends Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes